Oh dear what was I thinking
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ms. Frizzle. Eclair. Two women that seem so different and like they'd never have anything in common, unless you count exuberance and possible insanity. Two women that are so different. Two women that have very different personalities and lives. Two women that are the same person. Eclair was given a mission to go to a rural city as a teacher and protector. To guard children. Oh boy.
1. the entrance of the gunmen

**Magic School Bus and Kiddy Grade cross au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing except my own insanity. This will be obvious AU and OOCness. What is Ms. Frizzle was really Éclair who was on a mission to protect her eight students and teach them at the same time?)**

Ms. Valerie Felicity Frizzle sighed as she walked her class into the lunch room. They had just gotten back from the bottom of the ocean and she knew she would have to tell her students the truth about her soon. The truth was that her name wasn't Valerie Felicity Frizzle, she wasn't even from this planet in fact. Her real name was Éclair Montague and she was a G.O.T.T. E.S. member from the planet Aineias that was here on a mission.

Her mission was simple really. She was to become a teacher to the eight students in her class and protect them to the best of her ability without revealing her full powers or anything about the Nouvlesse or the rest of the universe. This small town, Walkerville, was an experiment. It was to see how things would turn out like or be if the people living in the town had no access to cybernetics or any of the other high tech things that were available to the rest of the universe. The only exception to this was Éclair's bus, which was a redone prototype of the La'muse to fit into the environment at least a little bit.

After getting her tray and sitting with her students, who were all happily eating and talking about their adventure, Ms. Frizzle's fish shaped earrings began blinking and beeping quietly. Ms. Frizzle immediately opened the slightly telepathic link she had with the Bus and mentally swore the sky every shade of blue in existence when she figured out what was wrong.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is not good. Not good at all." Ms. Frizzle muttered to herself as she turned and stared at the Cafeteria doors, every single muscle in her body tensed and ready to fight. Her students heard her and exchanged glances curiously before staring at their teacher and the Cafeteria door in confusion. Their confusion and curiosity soon turned into terror and disbelief when several men with guns ran into the room pointing their guns at anyone in their lines of sight.

"I knew I should've stayed home today." Arnold commented shakily and incredibly pale as he saw the men and their guns, one man standing in the center and pointing his gun at the ceiling. He let off a few shots, making everyone that hadn't notice the men shout and scream in panic.

"Stay here students and if they start firing at anyone, duck under the table." Ms. Frizzle told her students as she stood up and turned to face the men with a serious frown on her face.

"What are you doing?! This is an elementary school and you're going to come in here with weapons!?" Ms. Frizzle demanded as she stood and walked a little ways towards the men, stopping when all the men focused their guns on her. There are only five of them and they only have pistols, Ms. Frizzle noticed absently in relief as she stared the men down.

"I'll tell you what we're doing lady. We're getting revenge upon the Nouvlesse. They steal our lives from us so now we'll steal the most precious things in their lives, their grandchildren. Now sit down and shut up or you might get hurt." The man who seemed to be the leader said pointing his unwavering gun at her with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Please sit down Ms. Frizzle! They might shoot you." Keesha called to her teacher with a worried look in her eyes. Ever since her parents deaths when she was a baby Keesha had never had a mother figure in her life until she met Ms. Frizzle. She wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to her beloved teacher.

"Don't worry about me Keesha cause I sure don't." Ms. Frizzle remarked idly, not inspiring any reassurance or comfort in anyone.

"So in an effort to get back at some people we know nothing about for doing something to make you mad, you're going to come in here with weapons and shoot small children? Kind of twisted don't you think?" Ms. Frizzle asked, trying to buy some time for the other E.S. members to arrive since she wasn't sure she had permission to reveal herself or her powers in front of all these people.

"We don't care. They must pay. They all must pay for what they've done!" The leader said furiously as he glared at the red haired teacher who glared right back, ignoring her students pleading with her to sit down.

"Then why don't you just sue them or something?" Ms. Frizzle asked rather randomly and calmly as she continued to stare down the gun men, who were still focused solely on her.

"Are you crazy? There isn't a lawyer or jury in the universe that'll prosecute those two bit bastards!" The leader shouted at her, causing her to frown at him even more.

"Watch your mouth young man, there are children present." Ms. Frizzle scolded, earning some surprised looks from everyone with how she was telling off someone who had a gun pointed at her.

"You and everyone else in this school are being held at gun point and you're telling me to watch my language? Lady, I have to ask, are you not scared of dying or are you just crazy?" The man asked looking at the frizzy haired woman incredulously and earning a small snort from the woman.

"Probably both. I've been called crazy and insane far more times than I care to count and I'm not really scared of being shot or dying in general." Ms. Frizzle said with a small shrug of her shoulders and causing the men to eye her warily.

"Then maybe we should shoot you first. Someone once said that the most dangerous people were those who were insane and unafraid to die." The leader said eyeing her cautiously while Ms. Frizzle merely smirked at him slightly.

"Guess what then?" Ms. Frizzle asked sweetly, no one noticing her hands inching towards a nearby tray that was empty and an unopened cartoon of chocolate milk.

"What?" The man asked in spite of himself while Ms. Frizzle lowered her voice so that they had to lean closer in order to hear her.

"Whoever said that was right."


	2. Frizzle fights back! Dragon rage Keesha

**Magic School Bus and Kiddy Grade cross au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing except my own insanity and read last chapter.)**

"Whoever said that was right."

Ms. Frizzle was in motion the second she finished speaking. Twisting her body around a full circle she had grabbed both the empty tray and the cartoon of milk. Smacking the leader in the head with the tray, she tossed the milk at another man who was too shocked to respond. The cartoon crashed open on his head, blinding him with chocolate milk as Ms. Frizzle dropped the tray and swept the legs out from under another man. The gun didn't have the chance to hit the floor as she snatched it up deftly and turned off the safety lock.

"You boys really shouldn't play with such dangerous toys." Ms. Frizzle couldn't resist teasing as she shot the guns out of the last two mens hands with a single bullet each. Everyone could only stare in shock as Ms. Frizzle turned and shot the gun out of the blinded man's hands before turning back towards the leader. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

"MS. FRIZZLE!" Keesha and Phoebe screamed as the leader shot their teacher right in the stomach, causing her eyes to widen as she fell backwards with blood beginning to dribble down her chin. They all watched as she fell back and hit the floor without the usual spark of light that was in her eyes before turning their shocked and angry eyes towards the leader.

"Ms. Frizzle!" Keesha yelled again and tried to run to her teacher, she would have too but Ralphie, Wanda, and Carlos held her back. A few of the teachers and students were crying at seeing their friend die right before their eyes but most of them were in shock.

Arnold was staring at his teachers body in numb shock and horror, D.A. was crying into Tim's shoulder, Phoebe had sunk to her knees and was crying heavily as well, Ralphie was shocked and angry but also sad as he helped hold Keesha back, Wanda couldn't believe her tear filled eyes, Carlos couldn't think of a single joke or thing to say as he held Keesha back, Tim was merely staring at his teachers body in detached horror and shock, and Keesha was crying and trying to break out of the others hold in order to either get to her teacher or kick the mens butts on her own. No one was sure which the dark skinned girl would do first. Keesha had suddenly slumped as she stopped struggling and merely stared at her teachers body sadly.

"She's dead. No pulse." One of the gunmen that had been disarmed said checking the womans pulse.

"Damn. What kind of training did this bitch have? She nearly brained me with that tray." The leader said standing and looking at Ms. Frizzle's body in curiosity before giving it a good kick to the stomach, which sent her rolling away from the force.

"I know you didn't just do that." Keesha said her voice deadly quiet as she stared at the gunman in rage with her eyes filled with hatred and a desire for revenge.

"Do what brat?" The lead gunman asked sneering at Keesha confused.

"Shoot my teacher, _kill_ her, and then _kick her corpse_! That's what you dumbshit!" Keesha yelled repeating a word she had heard Ms. Frizzle mutter before when the bus almost got rammed off the road by another driver.

"Now where'd a little girl like you learn a nasty word like that?" The man asked staring at Keesha in shock, much like what everyone else was doing.

"Wouldn't you like to know shithead!?" Keesha yelled again, her anger at having her only mother figure torn away from her overriding any fear she may have felt. Carlos, Ralphie, and Wanda exchanged glances behind Keeshas back at how angry their friend was. Well they were angry too but they had nothing on Keesha, especially when her temper flared. The three of them nodded at one another slightly and let go of their severely pissed off friend.

'WHAM!' Was the next sound anyone heard. What made that sound however had most of the schools jaws on the ground. Calm, cool, and level headed Keesha Franklin had just grabbed her still half full lunch tray and slammed it against the gunman's head with all her might, actually bending the tray!

"_No one _hurts Ms. Frizzle and gets away with it." Keesha snarled down at the knocked out gunman before shooting a glare at the other gunmen, causing them to 'eep' and back up. What Keesha didn't know is that there was a light orange glow surrounding her, making her eyes appear red instead of brown, and making her hair float eerily. Her rather intimidating appearance caused the gunmen to nearly wet themselves in fear while Keeshas friends and classmates were staring at her in shock and awe.

"Go Keesha." Arnold said summing up just about what the whole class was thinking at the moment.

"Go Keesha is right Arnold. I need to remember to tell Chief Eclipse to get her started on her training sooner rather than later." A familiar voice was heard saying with a chuckle and causing everyone's attention to snap towards the owner of the voice. Ms. Frizzle stood up a little unsteady but rather well considering the bullet wound in her stomach as she smiled at her class, especially when she saw what Keesha had done to the lead gunman.

"Wh-What the fucking hell!?" The gun man with blond hair said staring shocked and horrified at the sight of the woman that had been dead.

"You were dead! You had no pulse!" The other gunman, the one that had checked her pulse, shouted staring at the woman wide eyed.

"You think something as silly as a gunshot wound to the stomach would kill me? Obviously you don't know who you're talking to." Ms. Frizzle said smirking and wiping her hand across her blood trailed chin, causing the blood to coat her lips like lipstick instead.

"I am called the E.S. member that never dies after all."


	3. Alv, Dvergr, Lumiere, and whips

**Magic School Bus and Kiddy Grade cross au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing except my own insanity and read last chapter.)**

"I am called the E.S. member that never dies after all."

The gunmen were dead silent and staring at her in shock after Ms. Frizzle's calm sentence.

"Sonuva!" One of the gunmen began, cutting himself off with an 'eep' when Ms. Frizzle shot him a pointed glare.

"Out of all the people to be assigned as the kids protectors it had to be her." Another gunman said trembling as he slowly inched away from Ms. Frizzle who merely smirked at him.

"It just had to be the E.S. bitch that won't stay dead!" A third gunman said causing Ms. Frizzle to snort slightly but glare at him for cursing in front of the children.

"I've heard many variations to my usual title but that's a new one." Ms. Frizzle said calmly while there was a snickering sound behind the remaining gunmen as the doors swung open again.

"You do know that I'll be calling you 'the bitch that just won't stay dead' from now on right, Éclair?" An amused womans voice was heard, causing everyone to look at the three new comers.

"I'd expect nothing less from _you_, Physcotic Elf, but watch your language around the kids." Ms. Frizzle said smirking at the tall blue haired woman who snorted at this while the shorter pink haired woman gave her taller counterpart a small scolding glare.

"Like you're one to talk, Lipstick bitch." The tall blue haired woman said snorting and causing Ms. Frizzle to give her a playful glare.

"Oh shut up, Copy Kitty." Ms. Frizzle retorted without missing a beat as the two women began to glare at one another for a tense moment before laughing, which caused everyone to stare back and forth between the two women bewildered.

"We'll have to meet up more when we're not on duty, Alv." Ms. Frizzle said grinning as she stopped laughing and causing the blue haired woman, who had her bottom lip painted purple of all things, to nod.

"We sure do, Eclair. I have half a binder full of creative insults." The blue haired woman, Alv, said grinning as well while the students and other teachers were confused at how the two could possibly know one another.

"What's the situation Éclair?" The short pink haired woman asked sighing and looking dead serious, causing Éclair and Alv to get serious as well.

"Five men with pistols broke into the cafeteria and claimed they were going to get rid of the grandchildren of the Nouvlesse that ruined their lives. Considering they were mainly talking about _my_ students, I didn't take it too well." Ms. Frizzle reported while the small blue haired girl looked at the rip and bloodstains in Ms. Frizzles fish covered blue dress curiously and in concern.

"You were injured, Eclair." The shorter blue haired girl pointed out looking pointedly at the rip in Ms. Frizzle's dress.

"Just a single bullet to the stomach. It nicked my lung and hit my liver which knocked me out for a few minutes. No biggie, Lumiere." Ms. Frizzle said gazing down at where she had been struck by the bullet and causing dropped jaws when several noticed that her skin was completely unblemished!

"Only you think getting shot in a fatally wounding area is 'no biggie' Éclair. You really should be more elegant." Lumiere said sighing slightly at how her friend and partner was acting. Didn't TweedleDee say that looking after some children might help Éclair to mature a little? Instead it seemed to make her even more immature!

"Uh hello? Galaxy to Lumiere do you read me? We do know three other people that think the same thing. You've met them remember? Alv, Un-oh, and A-oh." Ms. Frizzle said blinking at her longtime friend and wondering if she had hit her head somewhere on the way to the school.

"Oi!" Alv protested indiginatly, she wasn't _that_ bad when it came to her injuries!

"She has a point." Dvergr pointed out calmly and a little amused, causing Alv to give her a look of utter betrayal.

"I thought you were on my side!" Alv exclaimed dramatically as she looked at Dvergr shocked, causing the pink haired woman to snort slightly.

"I am, which is how you know it's true if I agreed with her." Dvergr said rather calmly and now more than a little amused while Alv pouted at her, causing Ms. Frizzle to laugh.

"Anyways. How'd you take them down Éclair? You obviously didn't use your brute strength, they're still alive." Alv pointed out dryly and curiously, causing many to wonder just how strong Ms. Frizzle really was and why they kept calling her the same name as a doughnut.

"Well I grabbed an empty tray nearby as well as a full milk carton. First thing I did after getting them to let down their guard slightly was bash the leader in the head with the tray so that he went down, thought I had hit him hard enough for him to stay down too. Then I threw the milk carton at another one so that he could see what was going on or anything, next I swept the feet out from under a third gunman and grabbed his gun. Using the gun I shot the guns out of the other three men's hands before turning to disarm the apparent leader, which is when I got shot. I was shocked and it hurt a bit so it took me a few minutes to recover during which time it was revealed one of my students not only has a temper to match my own, as well as knows several rather distinctive curse words, but also one mean swing. Keesha here grabbed her lunch tray, as soon as the three that had been holding her back released her that is, and bashed the leader upside the head hard enough to bend the tray. Chief Eclipse is going to need to start her training soon since Keesha also managed to awake at least a little bit of her power." Ms. Frizzle reported patting the top of Keesha's head fondly and proudly, causing the dark skinned girl to smirk smugly at taking down someone twice her height and three times her weight easily.

"Not bad for a runt." Alv whistled while Dvergr sighed and pulled what looked like a wallet out of seemingly nowhere and opened it to reveal some kind of authentication like what the authorities have.

"Under our authority as G.O.T.T. E.S. members we hereby charge all of you as being in direct violation of interstellar law. Chief? Requesting official authorization to make an arrest." Dvergr said calmly as she began to lower her identification, causing everyone to look at her curiously before a screen with a beautiful blond woman on it popped up in front of her.

"Arrest authorization granted. I'll be looking forward to your safe return and your report." The woman said causing the three newcomers and Ms. Frizzle to place a hand over their heart in a strange salute.

"Yes ma'am understood." The four women replied calmly before breaking out of their salute when one of the men tried to shoot Ms. Frizzle again, only for the bullet to be stopped by a nano-mist shield that Lumiere threw up just in time.

"Thanks Lumiere." Ms. Frizzle called to her friend who merely nodded at her with a smile while Dvergr gave the man a round house kick to the head that knocked him out cold.

"…What are you wearing Éclair?" The blond woman asked blinking slightly as the screen turned to face Éclair, causing the blond woman and a brown haired woman behind her to look rather amused and startled at Ms. Frizzles outfit.

"Hehe. Why so surprised Chief? You know how much Éclair loves to wear wacky disguises." Alv asked snickering although she had thought the same thing when she first saw her friendly rival.

"True." The blond conceded after a moment causing Ms. Frizzle to protest.

"Don't bother trying to protest Éclair or don't you remember that time where you confronted a military admiral and his fleet wearing a pizza delivery girl disguise?" Alv asked raising an amused eyebrow at Ms. Frizzle who poked her tongue out at the blue haired woman before pulling out her tube of lipstick.

"Is there a reason you're pulling out your lipstick Éclair?" Dvergr asked raising a curious eyebrow when Ms. Frizzle wrote the word 'Éclair' in cursive on the table beside her before lifting the lipstick and drawing a line through the top of the 'e'.

"Hit the deck!" Ms. Frizzle called pulling her lipstick around and causing it to come off the table and turn into a rubbery whip, that she then used to knock several men with guns that had appeared behind the other three, who all had thrown themselves to the floor on reflex, into a wall.

"Well so much for keeping some of your abilities a secret, Éclair."


	4. Dominatrix filler

**Magic School Bus and Kiddy Grade cross au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing except my own insanity and read last chapter.)**

"Well so much for keeping some of your abilities a secret, Éclair." Chief Eclipse said sighing at what Éclair had done in broad daylight, and in front of those that didn't know about her abilities.

"Hey many think my ability is called 'Reckless' instead of 'Power' what did you expect?" Ms. Frizzle asked the blond woman with a shrug, causing the three women that had thrown themselves to the floor to stand up snorting in amusement and agreement.

"Nothing less from you, Dominatrix wannabe." Alv said snorting and causing Ms. Frizzle to grin widely.

"That's a new one for you, Ice bitch." Ms. Frizzle retorted without missing a single heartbeat, not bothering to say anything else about the new insult.

"Oh? Not going to defend yourself against that nickname Éclair? Something you're not telling us?" Alv asked grinning as she picked up on Ms. Frizzles lack of defense on the subject while all the adults were blushing like crazy at the two womens words and the students were confused.

"Only protest I have against that nickname is being called a 'wannabe' Alv. Can't be a 'wannabe' at something if I'm already one." Ms. Frizzle commented grinning when all the adults jaws dropped at this, they weren't expecting that.

"You're an actual dominatrix?" Alv asked looking at Éclair shocked as hell while the students were still confused about what a dominatrix was.

"Why? You into that kind of thing?" Ms. Frizzled teased with a grin on her face, causing Alv to blush wildly.

"What's a dominatrix and why is she blushing so much?" Ralphie finally asked with his usual amount of tact.


	5. no heaven or hell

**Magic School Bus and Kiddy Grade cross au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing except my own insanity and read last chapter.)**

After that crisis had been adverted came a much bigger one, in some people's perspective at least.

"How'd you survive that bullet? It was in a fatal area!" One teacher from a higher grade asked looking at Ms. Frizzle curiously and causing her to grin sheepishly.

"I wasn't kidding when I said one of my nicknames was 'the E.S. Member who Can't Die'. It's actually a bunch of highly advanced technology and medical sciences that I don't feel like getting into the specifics of but if you asked any of my friends they'd tell you the same thing." Ms. Frizzle said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly while everyone looked confused and curious as to what the same thing could be.

"And what would that be?" Another teacher from a higher grade level asked curiously and causing Alv to smirk as she, Dvergr, Lumiere, Mercredi, and Chief Eclipse spoke in freaky unision.

"She's too stubborn to die!" The five chorused in answer causing Ms. Frizzle to stick her tongue out at them while the other teachers merely blinked for a moment.

"Or too reckless. Whichever sounds better to you all." Alv added with a shrug causing Ms. Frizzle to snort again in amusement. That was about right.

"Or insane." Mercredi piped in over the projection screen.

"Or immature." Lumiere added her own two cents to the conversation.

"Or she's too…well I'll be blunt about it. She's too caring of others." Eclipse said shrugging as she added her own two cents and caused the others to nod slightly in agreement. Éclair cared more about others than herself so she wouldn't try and die if she thought it would make those she cared about sad.

"I'll be blunt as well then." Dvergr said causing all eyes to turn towards her. Even Eclipse and Éclair were curious as to what she would add in to the mixture of complaints/compliments.

"Heaven doesn't want her and Hell is afraid she'll take over."


End file.
